


Xeranthemum and carnation

by pairatime



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a fire, it ended with a gunshot. And it was completely backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xeranthemum and carnation

**Author's Note:**

> Suicidal themes and character death

“Why’d you do it Bosco? You don’t go into fires, what’s my job,” Jimmy ranted as he paced over the muddy grass.

“Not that you ever let that stop you. No you always had to have your way! No matter what. Running into fires, running after perp, that stupid brand of condoms, it all had to be your way didn’t it? Just couldn’t let someone else do their job could you?” Jimmy raised his voice to yelling now as he lashed out at the gravestone.

The newly placed gray stone took the kick without even moving but the flowers resting against it were sent in all directions under the onslaught.

Jimmy just stared at the mess before him, watching as the now loosened petals were caught on the wind and flew off and as the handful of remaining flowers teetered and tottered. Most of them fell to the ground to join the rest but a very few stayed, stable enough to stay upright.

They were stronger than him. Jimmy let himself fall to his knees as the anger and rage, the only things keeping him standing or awake, seemed to be carried away with the petals. Leaving behind only his sorrow and loneness.

“Why did you leave me, why couldn’t you wait two minutes for me to get there Maurice? I wouldn’t have…we’d still be together,” Jimmy said softly as he reached forward and picked up one of the carnation that he’s knocked aside. 

“You’d think with our jobs I would have been prepared for this. Either one of us could had never come home at any time. Kim and I planned for it. Arrangements for Joey, for each other, even the bills. We never did that. We never talked about the ‘what ifs’ did we?” Jimmy asked as he set the pink flower back down and took the flower from his own front shirt pocket.

Jimmy lightly shook the Xeranthemum to flick off the rain drops before placing the light purple flower on Bosco’s head stone. “Ten years wasn’t enough Bos, it just wasn’t enough.” He added as he ran his hand over the engraving of Bosco’s name.

“It just wasn’t enough,” Jimmy repeated as he reached into his pants and pulled out a small revolver, one of Bosco’s backup guns. “I just…I just don’t know if I can…without you…”

Jimmy turned the gun over in his hand a few times studying it before opening the empty gun, “You’d be pissed I’m even holding one of your guns, another of those things you had to have your way,” Jimmy said as he pulled a bullet from his pocket and slid it into the chamber.

With a deep breathe Jimmy snapped it closed and pulled back the hammer.

“You know Maurice, given our jobs I should have been the one to die in a fire and you should have been the one killed by the bullet. Guess fates funny that way huh?” Jimmy told the grave before he raised the gun to his temple.


End file.
